Broken Wing is Meant to Fly
by mjadzia
Summary: Life isn't always fair and it throws Heero a curve ball in the way of a new handicap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Broken Wing is Meant to Fly

Chapter 1

Relena was at a conference giving a speech relating to issues that the Colonies and the Earth Sphere have, trying to get both sides to try and understand the other. Nearby Wufei and Heero were looking for intruders invisibly while trying to protect Relena. In the crowd Quatre is listening to the speech while also listening to the crowd. As a former Gundam pilot this was an easy task for him. As he listened he caught a snippet of conversation that sounded threatening and tried to get Heero's attention while using a simple code that the pilots had created.

:01 possible threat against Peace after conference:

Heero notices this and makes his way to the exit beside the stage and responds to Quatre.

:Understood 04:

And there he waits and continues his vigil to find the person that is trying to hurt Relena. The conference continues without any further problems and the crowd slowly leaves in an orderly fashion. Relena exits the stage on he right side and meets up with Heero and they start towards the door. Quatre catches up to them after his slow progress through the crowd and pulls Heero away slightly to speak in hushed tones before they reach the elevator.

"Heero."

"Yes Quatre what did you see?"

"I didn't see anything. I heard part of a conversation mentioning to hit target peace when leaving. I assumed they meant Relena."

"That makes sense alright lets catch up to her so that she doesn't suspect too much."

Relena had noticed that they had fallen back but pretended not to notice. She waited patiently at the elevator for them to catch up.

"Hello Quatre. It's been a long time."

"Hello Relena, yes it has been a long time. How has life been since Mariemaia?"

"Somewhat quiet."

"Really?"

"Really..." And the idle conversation between Quatre and Relena continues into the elevator. When they exited the elevator Relena and Quatre were still making small talk while heading for the front doors with Heero not far behind them. Wufei catches up to Heero in the main lobby after they exit the elevator.

"Yuy what did Winner's message say I only caught the last three words?"

"Relena might be targeted again."

"Great did Winner see who?"

"No, only heard a possible hit."

"Alright be on your guard."

"You don't need to tell me." Heero and Wufei had fallen even further back by the end of their conversation and were observing everything that was going on within the lobby. By the time they had almost completely crossed main lobby of the building everything still looked normal, except for one gentleman that seemed to be very focused on what Relena was doing, trying to judge if he could hit his target before the Gundam pilots could intervene. It was at the moment that he decided to fire that Heero noticed his movements and went to tackle Relena. At this point everything went into slow motion. The bullet that was aimed for Relena's heart grazed Heero's left temple since he had tackled her. The recoil from the shot sent him flying slightly to the back of Relena and he fell on his right side his hitting the marble floor.

"Heeeeeerrrooo!" Relena screamed. And everything was back to its normal speed. She turned around to see where he fell and saw the horrible wound that started near his eye and stretched all the way to his hairline. Quatre, who had been on Relena's right side, was at Heero's side right away ripping the bottom of his shirt to make a pressure bandage to try and staunch the bleeding being careful not to move him too much.

Wufei had caught the person that had shot at Relena while he was trying to make his escape and was now leading him to be questioned at headquarters.

"Quatre how can I help?" Relena asked.

"Hold this bandage to his head I'll call Sally to get him to Preventers Hospital. Keep him warm he's probably gone into shock."

"Ok." She replied while taking off her coat and wrapping it securely around his upper body and then holding the bandage to his head while softly speaking to him. Quatre fumbled with his phone until he found Sally's number and dialed it. The three rings it took for her to answer were the longest seconds in history.

"Sally speaking." Sally answered.

"Sally get down hear now Heero's been shot, while protecting Relena, it's a head wound." Quatre said to Sally on his phone.

"Alright be there in 5 minutes." Sally replied.

True to her words 5 minutes later the whirl of helicopter blades could be heard outside the building and sally came running in with a stretcher. She carefully braced Heero's neck then placed him on the stretcher. Her team then ran to the chopper and flew quickly to the hospital. Relena had insisted to go with him. Quatre started making phone calls to Duo and Trowa to tell them what just happened while heading for Preventers Hospital himself.

When the helicopter reached the hospital Heero was rushed to emerge where Sally began to clean and stitch the wound closed then bandage it. Once done she sent him up for a cat scan to see if there could be any other side effects. Half an hour after arriving at the hospital she went to see Relena in the emerge waiting room.

"Relena..."

"Yes Sally, how is he?"

"Physically he's fine except for the small wound on his forehead. But head wounds can be tricky."

"What do you mean by tricky?"

"Well...he could have amnesia, partial or complete paralysis, lost of mobility, deafness and blindness or it could be none, some or all of the above or all we really can't say more until he wakes up."

Pure shock was on Relena's face mixed with denial. She was quiet for some time before asking. "Can I see him now?"

"Not yet he's still in the CAT scan but when we move him into a room then you'll be able. And don't worry I'll come and get you when we move him."

"Thank you."

"It's alright but now I have to go look after my patient. Relena you should go and get something to eat and maybe some coffee. Don't worry I'll be back to tell you when we move him."

Relena nodded and went back to the waiting room and got Quatre to join her for some coffee. Quatre placed his hand reassuringly into hers as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Quatre assured Relena as they walked, "You know how stubborn Heero is." but the reassurance fell on deaf ears, Relena had fallen into her own little world and stayed that way until Sally came to take her to Heero.

Heero had been set up in a quiet room where he was still unconscious.

"Sally how is he?" Relena asked afraid to know the answer.

"He has a concussion but that's all the cat scans showed." Sally replied

"So he could still have problems when he wakes up?" Relena asked tentatively.

"Yes."

Relena was quiet for a little while before deciding. "I'll stay with him until he wakes up and call you when he does."

"You don't have to Relena." Sally said.

"I know, but I want to."

"Very well. I'll get you a pillow and blanket. He may be out for some time still." Sally said when Relena looked at her with a question in her eyes. Sally left the two of them alone while she went outside the room to tell Quatre what the situation was in greater detail and to go and get the blanket and pillow.

Relena sat by Heero's side watching him breath and seem at peace. People came and went but she didn't notice them she was concentrating only on Heero. She watched as his chest would rise and fall with his breathing always constant and a keeper of Relena's sanity. She had studied his face memorized all it's beautiful curves and angles. All she wished for were to see those hauntingly beautiful Prussian eyes.

"Please Heero wake up soon." She suddenly said after a long time of silence and took Heero's hand in hers before placing her head near his on the bed.

* * *

Well that's chapter one please review for I need the feedback 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 2

Some 16 hours later Duo walked in to Relena sleeping soundly beside Heero sharing his pillow while still sitting in her chair that she had brought up to the right side of the bed. Duo not wanting to disturb the scene quietly left or tried to but Heero decided at that moment to come back to the conscious plane. Slowly his muscles tightened and relaxed his body was shifting slightly. The slight movement woke Relena and she noticed Duo in the door but couldn't ask him when he had gotten here before Heero woke up completely.

"Hn." Being his first noise.

"Heero?" Relena asked tentatively with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"Re...Relena?" Heero said after finally wetting his lips.

"Yes...how do you feel?"

"Hn." He replied while opening his eyes.

"That good hun."

"Relena what time is it?"

Relena looked at he watch then answered. "Around 10 in the morning. Why?"

"I can't see."

With those three simple words Relena's heart sank.

"Duo can you stay here? I need to go and get Sally."

"Sure Relena." Relena hadn't even waited for his response and she was gone. Duo walked across the room to the now vacated chair in front of the window.

"Duo what are you doing here? I thought you were on L2 working with Hilde."

"I am working with Hilde but when I got the call from Quatre that you were injured I came to see if I could help in some way."

Silence was Heero's response. Since he was working on sitting up on the bed. Every muscle was sore from not being used in over 16 hours. Duo tried to help him but was pushed away. When he had finally managed to sit up Sally had walked in towards him pass the first bed and curtain to stand on his left side Relena following quietly behind.

"Heero your finally awake." Heero jerked his head to the left at the sudden voice.

"Hn." Was the famous reply to the statement.

"And it looks like you don't have any paralysis problems."

"No paralysis but I can't see and I want to know why."

At that statement Sally went white and answered "The wound."

"Hun?"

"It's the head wound that's what's causing the problem it appears that there's some form of nerve damage that's causing you to be blind." She said while extending her hand to gently tilt his head. But as soon as her fingers brushed his skin his hand caught hold of her wrist and she gasped in pain. Slowly Heero realized that it was her wrist and let go.

"Gomen."

"It's ok. It was my fault. I should have told you that I was going to touch you. I'm going to try again I want to see if your eye's respond to light is that alright?"

"Hai."

Slowly Sally brought her hand up and tilted his head so she could shine her pen light into his eyes. The pupils contracted and dilated like eyes normally do. Although his eyes did seem duller than usual not having the same intensity that usually adorned them.

"Well you have two perfectly well working eyes it just seems that your brain isn't receiving or understanding the messages your eye's are trying to send." Sally said putting her penlight away. "Now would you please stand up for me so that I can see if you've lost any of your mobility. Just walk to the end of the bed then to the sound of my voice."

Slowly Heero managed to get off the bed on the side, which Sally's voice came from. He was wobbly at first so Relena caught his arm to steady him he nearly jerked away till he noticed that the hands were small and delicate.

"Relena?"

"Yes Heero, I've got you."

"Hn." He shrugs her off. "I can walk on my own." Slowly he began to walk to the end of the bed keeping his fingers on the bed as a guide. Relena stayed quiet and at the head of the bed trying to not let his words hurt her.

After having successfully reaching the end of the bed Heero turned towards Sally who had started talking to give him a point of to walk towards. Walking about five feet Sally told him to stop.

"Anything sore, not feeling right, lost of memory?" Sally asked.

"No just stiff from lying down, no gaps in my memory." Heero replied.

"That's good. Then I'll discharge you so that you can go home and get accustomed to the handicap while I look into trying to solve your lost of sight."

"He's not going to his apartment alone. He's coming to my home where he can have some support to get through this new development." Relena said in a tone that left no room to argue. She had walked up to them along with Duo who was standing on Heero's right

"Relena I'm not going to stay with you. I can take care of myself in my own apartment." Heero tried arguing.

"Sorry Heero but you are going to need some help in adjusting to this new handicap." Sally said. "Relena has a point you are going to need help to get adjusted."

"No, like I said I can take care of myself I have been since the war."

"Yes, you did but you also weren't blind. You weren't down one sense." Sally said. "Heero please don't make me make it a doctor's order that you stay with Relena."

Heero had a look of defeat since the two women in front of him were backing him into a corner. Luckily Duo had stayed out of the arguing up till now. Sensing Heero's defeat he spoke to Relena.

"Alright Relena you escort him to your house while I go to his apartment and get the essentials from his place." Duo said quietly. "Now go and call Pagen so that he can come and pick both of you up."

"Thank you, Duo." Relena replied quietly, with that she left along with Sally so that things could be arranged for Heero's release from the hospital.

"Duo I can hear you, you know." Heero said with a growl. Turning to try and glare at Duo but just ending up glaring at the wall just beside Duo.

"Yes, I know, but you can't win with both Relena and Sally on your case. So you might as well go along with it." Duo replied. While walking back towards Heero's bed to the side table where his clothes were neatly placed. He picked them up and handed them to Heero who had followed to the end of the bed.

"Duo what are you planning?" Heero asked. While taking the offered clothes

"Nothing. Just get changed I'll pull the curtain closed and stand on the other side while you change." Duo replied a little to quickly. While pulling the curtain closed and standing on the other side as said.

"Hn, and our mobile suits aren't destroyed." Heero replied while changing. Duo replied with silence and gave Heero his shoes after he had heard the other finish dressing. They sat quietly until Relena came to get them.

Half an hour later Heero and Relena were on their way to the Peacecraft mansion. The ride from the hospital was a quiet one. Everyone was keeping to his or her own thoughts. Heero had his eyes closed and he was thinking. / What has Duo gotten me into now he knows that Relena has feelings for me. I know he's planning something right now but there's nothing I can do about it in my condition. /

It took an hour to get to the mansion. By the time they had arrived Relena had finished planning where Heero would be staying. It was the room beside hers so that she could be near him but not be with him all the time. /That room will be perfect that way I can hear if he needs anything and he can call for me if he needs help./

"Heero we've arrived." Relena said before the car had stopped moving.

"Hn." Was his reply but he opened his eyes and slid over once he heard Relena open the door and get out. Relena waited until he got out before sliding her arm around his, he still wasn't comfortable with the physical contact but had no choice in accepting it, and guided him to the front door where Pagen was waiting with the open door.

"Heero what do you want to do?" Relena asked when they had gotten inside the mansion.

"I just want to be left alone right now." Heero replied curtly.

"Alright then I'll bring you to your room." Relena said guiding him towards the stairs and to the room she had chosen to be his.

The room was huge by his standards. He probably could have fit this entire 3 ½ sized apartment in it. On the far wall across from the door was a king size bed adorned in a dark blue comforter. On the right wall near the bed was another door leading to his in suite bathroom. The bed itself was flanked with two nightstands upon which lamps were sitting. A walk in closet was on the left wall along with a desk and commode. After the quick tour of the room so that he knew its layout she left him so he could be alone. Once he was certain no one was in the room Heero went and collapsed on the bed mentally exhausted from his day. / This has to be a nightmare. / His mind told him before unconsciousness took hold.

* * *

Well that's chapter two please review for I need the feedback 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 3

It was two hours later when Duo arrived it had taken him a whole hour to pack up all of Heero's belongings into two boxes. Heero had few possessions other than his beloved laptop and his clothes. Duo walked up to the mansions front doors as they opened up for him. Pagen had been waiting to help him bring in Heero's belongings but there had been no need.

"Here Pagen this is all for Heero's stuff from his apartment, literally." Duo said while giving him the boxes.

"Thank you Master Duo."

"What have I told you about calling me Master."

"Sorry Duo, it's a habit that is hard to break."

"That's alright, where is Relena?"

"She's in the lounge room on the main floor trying to clear her schedule for the next few week."

"Thanks." With that Duo took off his shoes and walked to the lounge room to have a chat with her.

There in the quiet lounge room was Relena sitting in one of love seats in front of a coffee table with her schedule spread out on the table. She was concentrating so hard she hadn't heard Duo walk in and take a seat across from her in the other love seat. Not that she would have heard him if she had tried he was still a master of stealth. When he cleared his throat she jumped.

"Duo, you scared the living daylights out of me." She said still panting and trying to stop her racing heart.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that not every one can hear me coming."

"That's an understatement since there are exactly five people who could hear you coming."

"Really only five? I would have thought only four."

"Yes five, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei and Millardo."

"You sure about your brother."

"Yes, I'm sure that my brother could hear you." Relena replied. "Anyway, did you bring all of Heero's belonging here?"

"Yes, I left the two boxes with Pagen."

"Only two boxes!"

"Yup, Heero only really has his clothes and that damned laptop other than personal items." Duo replied. "Seems that he likes to live like there's still a war going on."

"That's a shame it would be nice if he could just relax and not have to be a soldier all the time." Relena said while sighing and looking down at the table in front of her and her schedule. Still trying to clear up a week of appointments.

"Yes, I believe that would be a good thing to but how do we get under his mask and get to the real him? Get him to open up even it's just a little?" Duo asked the golden question.

"Now that's the real question isn't it?" Relena replied "But right now I'm more concerned about his current situation, I know he's the independent type so how do we make it so that he can still remain mobile but safe. I can only rearrange my schedule for a week, two at most before things start going down hill."

"I was thinking about that on my way over here and I have the solution…" Duo said leaving the sentence hanging in the air.

"Well are you going to tell me or keep it a secret?"

"It's very simple we'll get him a guide dog." Before she could protests he continued, "Think about the comfort and security that a 100 lbs dog would give you if you were blind." There was some silence before Relena replied.

"Your right that is comforting, but what is comforting to us may be detrimental to him remember he doesn't like any kind of physical contact. Remember what happened when Sally tried to touch him."

"Point taken, but with this new situation he's just to have to open up slightly and allow help from other's. He might accept a dog who doesn't care if he can see or not. You know animals care unconditionally."

"Fine we'll get him a dog…" and plans were made to get a dog for Heero.

At Preventers Head quarters

Wufei was sitting across the suspect saying nothing just looking at him with cool collected eyes boring into the others soul. He had been sitting there almost meditating for at least two hours and the other man was starting to crack under the pressure of the other mans eyes alone. 'He's about to crack I can see it' Wufei thought.

'I will not crack, I will not crack, damn I'm going to crack and there's nothing that I can do about it.' Jim Smith thought 'I can't reveal the plan the boss will kill me at a distance with whatever he put in my blood stream. I'm so screwed.'

"I know your waiting for me to crack but I can't my life is at stake as much as my families."

"What do you mean?" Wufei said speaking for the first time.

"My boss implanted something into my blood stream and he can activate it whenever he feels that I've divulged to much or any information at all. In fact I'm surprised that I'm not dead right now for even telling you that."

"Really, well I don't believe you as you said he should have killed you as soon as you got captured or spoke your first word." Wufei replied. "Unless he wanted you to get captured for some unknown reason."

"Your probably ri…" Jim started to say but then just started gasping for breath and holding his chest before he finally stopped breathing and his heart stopped.

"Damn, Medic to the interrogation room on the double." Wufei yelled into the comlink on the wall beside the door before he went over to the man who had collapsed onto the table.

At the mansion

Heero awoke to darkness once again he had hoped it had been just a dream but it hadn't been. Slowly he made it over to bathroom to relieve himself and take a shower. His normal shower that usually took him 10 minutes top had taken him an hour but that had only been because he stood under the hot spray to relax his sore muscles from his brush with death. After finding a towel to wrap around his hips and with water dropping from his hair he slowly walked back into his room where Duo was waiting for him.

"Hey Heero." Duo announced himself. Heero whirled around pointing a non-existent gun to the sound of the voice. "Easy Heero is just me." After the second time the voice was heard he knew who it was.

"Duo, what do you want?"

"Wow more than a grunt for a greeting."

"Hn."

"Well you haven't changed. Anyway for your question I'm here to bring in your stuff and get it organized in this huge room."

"Fine let's get this done so you can leave." Heero replied. "But first hand me some of my clothes so that I can get dressed."

"Sure thing." Duo said bringing him a pair of jeans, underwear and his usual green tank top. Heero just grunted back tracked to change in the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged dressed and ready to get his new room in order.

"Alright let's get started." Duo said in his usual cheery fashion. "What do you want to start with Heero? I've already placed your laptop on the desk and a box with your clothes and toiletries is on your bed."

"Let's start with the toiletries you can just put them on the vanity in the bathroom for now and I'll sort them later."

And so this continued for the next hour or two with Heero directing and Duo placing the things where he wanted them. Surprisingly Duo didn't say much while he was placing things away, which suited Heero just fine. Heero also asked to Duo if he could find him some Braille labels for his clothes that told him what colour it was and what it was for the stuff in his closet.

"You know Braille Heero?"

"Yes, J taught me everything he could think of and more he said 'you never know when you'll need it.' I just wish that I didn't need it." Heero said with regret in his voice.

"I hear you there Heero. I wish you weren't in this boat either."

Silence was the only answer that he got.

* * *

Well that's chapter three please review for I need the feedback 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 4

Wufei sat patiently on the small examination bed in Sally office waiting for results from the dead suspect's autopsy report to come in. While sitting there he looked at what was in the little office, there were cabinets lining the wall across from where he sat along with a counter that lined the wall and the door just to the right of the end of the bed. Sally looked grim when she walked into her office. It had taken a few hours to complete but the results were not encouraging.

"Sally what does the report say?" Wufei suddenly asked before greeting Sally.

"The suspect had some form of nanite technology injected into his blood stream. That was the cause of his heart attack and death."

"Do you know who created the nanites that were in his blood stream?"

"Not yet but I've sent a few of them to the lab to be analyzed to try and figure out where they were manufactured…" Concern in her voice.

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yes there is. I believe that they have the ability to … move from the host to a new host after death and it probably has to be with the first person to have touched them." Sally replied. "I need a blood sample Wufei, since you were the first person to touch him after he died."

"Damn, go ahead Sally do what you have to."

"Thanks Wufei." Sally replied while turning around to gather the material she was going to need from one of the cabinets.

At the mansion

There was a knock on the door to Heero's room.

"Yes." Heero replied. Duo had left about an hour before to let Heero have some time alone.

"Master Heero, would you like to have some dinner downstairs with the others?" Pagen asked.

"Yes, I'll be down shortly."

"Will you need a hand to get to the dinning room, sir?"

"No, I know the layout of this mansion very well to navigate it without to much problem."

"As you wish Master Heero, but should you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Was Pagen's reply.

"Hn." Was Heero's reply but it was too soft for Pagen to hear. With that grunt he got off his bed and slowly made it over to the door of his room and stepped out of his room for the first time since arriving at the mansion. Tentatively he walked over to where the stairs were and grabbed hold of the banister to make sure he wouldn't fall and started counting the stairs as he walked down. Once at the bottom he hung a right staying close to the wall and headed for the dinning room where quiet conversation could be heard. Upon his arrival in the door way Duo got up and went to him.

"Heero, come with me I'll bring you to your seat."

A nod was his answer as he was being lead to the table. Once at the table Heero extended his hands towards the table and then backwards to find the chair. Once the chair located he sat down. Heero heard the tell tale signs of a plate and glass being set before him not long after he had seated himself. / This is going to be a challenge how am I going to do this. / Heero thought before he got an idea. "Duo could you tell me where my food is in relation to the face of a clock and where everything is in relation to the plate please."

"Wow that's a first you said more than a grunt for a sentence."

"Duo…" Heero warned.

"Sure thing it's a sandwich so it's right in the center of the plate and the glass of juice is roughly 6 inches to the north east of your plate."

Nodding his thanks he set about finding the plate in front of him and then the glass where he place his thumb on the rim then dipped it into the glass to find out how full it was luckily it was a good inch from the edge so it wouldn't spill. With the items located he began to eat. Once everybody had made certain that Heero was all right they began their own lunches and continued their various conversations and attempted to get Heero to join in by asking for his opinion it somewhat worked but he was still not saying much.

Later that afternoon Heero was sitting in one of the mansions sunrooms with the door opened to let in a fresh breeze. He was using the quiet room to practice with his four other senses mostly his sense of hearing and smell. He heard Relena before she had even announced her presence but then again he could always tell when she was around he always had felt somewhat calmer.

"Heero…" Relena said tentatively. "May I keep you company for a while?"

"Hn. It's your mansion you can do whatever you want."

"Your right it is but still you have the right to refuse."

"…"

"I'll take your silence as it's ok for me to sit with you." She said while sitting down beside Heero but not too close.

"Hn," And he was back to his old self the stoic perfect soldier. They sat in silence observing, listening and smelling their surroundings. Well not so much the observing for Heero but none the less he was somewhat observing Relena with smell and sound. Without realizing it Heero had let his guard down and his emotions had appeared in his eyes just as Relena turned to look at him. His eyes were shrouded in fear and some other emotion that she couldn't identify fast enough when he had realized he'd let his guard down.

"Heero are you alright?" Relena asked. "Please answer truthfully."

"Hn." / shit I'll have to be more careful. / Heero thought as he moved to leave.

"Please don't shut me out I saw the fear in your eyes just now and that emotion doesn't belong there, let me help you." Relena said while lightly touching his arm to stop him. Gratefully he stopped his reflexes from hurting Relena.

"Relena, you can't help me until I figure some things out within myself the only thing you could is with my moving about the mansion and giving me a place to release some tension in the form of a huge room where I could train." Heero replied. / I'll regret this speech later I just know it. / Heero thought after what he said.

"You mean like a dojo room with a padded floor and slightly padded walls."

"Yes, something like that."

"Well then take my hand and follow me." She said getting up from the couch.

"Hun?" Heero replied with confusion on this face as evident as in his voice.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?"

"Very well." With those words he took her hand and was lifted out of the couch. They headed towards the basement of the mansion, which was just one big room that Relena had asked Pagen to pad since she had a feeling that Heero was going to ask for some sort of space to work out his frustrations in. They had stopped moving once in the basement.

"Relena where are we?"

"Were in the basement that I've asked Pagen to pad it so you could use it to vent off any and all frustrations that you may have."

"Relena how did you know?"

"Well Duo mentioned something to me when he was hear earlier today about how you needed a place to release what you keep pent up."

"Hn… that figures Duo is always trying to…" Heero said a little to loud.

"Always trying to what?"

"It's not important." Heero replied

"Yes, it is or you wouldn't have said something." Relena said. "I know you well enough that you don't say things just to talk."

"Your right but I wont answer that until I'm ready."

"Very well I wont push the subject but remember your not alone you have friends, you have … me … and we all want to help you."

"I know." He whispered.

* * *

Well that's chapter four please review for I need the feedback 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 5 

A few weeks had passed by and Heero was once again in his dojo practicing with his other senses. His sense of hearing had magnified by ten, he could hear the soft conversation of Relena on the phone for work. His sense of smell had also increased he could identify a person by what they smelled like especially Relena she had a calm sent of strawberries mixed with a little citrus it was relaxing to Heero's nerves most of the time. By far though his biggest sense to have increased was his sense of touch he could feel the slightest air current brush against his skin which helped with navigating around people in the mansion but not objects, even though he had thoroughly mapped out the mansion in his mind he still keep bumping into things which annoyed him greatly.

Slowly he started to work his Katra's around the room staring with the easy ones working gradually towards the most difficult ones.

Soon after he had finished he'd gone upstairs to take a shower. He stood under the spray longer than usual since he noticed that the droplets seemed to make him able to see for the first time in almost a week, it was amazing, the sound of where the droplets fell seemed to outline the object perfectly that his mind could see the image of what was under the water. After the little discovery he would have to try going outside when it rained to see if it would happen again hopefully it would.

Finally after his longer than usual shower he got out and dressed, Duo had been true to his word and had gotten Heero the tags for his clothes which made it so much easier for him to dress, then went downstairs to where he could hear conversation coming from the dinning room.

"Heero come and join me. I'm just about to start lunch." Relena said.

"Sure." Came the reply slowly he made his way to the table and his usual seat near Relena at the head of the table "So what's for lunch?"

"I think it's spaghetti but I'm not quite sure, Pagen didn't say."

"Alright but I think your right I can smell something that resembles that dish."

"Really you can smell it from this far away?"

"Yup, what do you think I do in the basement all the time?"

"Well I knew you were releasing frustration but I never thought you'd be honing your other senses as well."

"It made sense to me since I'm sort of stuck without my sight I need to compensate some how." Heero said. "By the way I think Duo just got here I can hear his car outside."

With that said a car door slamming could be heard. Along with some slight cursing and dragging. The door then opened and clicking sounds could be heard on the floor along with more cursing and Duo trying to close the door again. Everyone's attention was now on the front entrance where everyone had gathered. The clicking sound continued and then abruptly stopped right in front of Heero who suddenly froze unsure of what kind of movement to do so as to not attract an attack from the animal in front of him.

"Heero you can move don't worry she wont attack you in fact she's here to help you for a little while."

"Who is she?"

"The dog that's standing in front of you." Duo replied, "Why don't you kneel down and say hello to her."

"A dog, you want me to say hello to a dog."

"Yes, Heero. We want you to say hello to a dog," Relena replied then took his hand and placed it on the dog's head between her ears "Here now explore your new companion that will help you with navigating around the world."

"Relena how will this dog help me get around in the world?" Heero asked while he got down to investigate his new companion. Her fur was soft under his fingers and he could feel the muscles tense and relax at his touch.

"Wing's been trained since she was a pup to help the visually impaired." Duo replied.

"Wing?"

"That's her name but don't look at me I don't know how Relena managed that."

"Relena?"

"Well in one of our conversations you did mention that you'd like some help with navigating around the house and on your first day here Duo and I discussed getting you a guide dog to help you. As for the dogs name I figured you needed one with a name you could associate with and Wing just seemed like the natural choice."

"You did?"

"Yes, we did now come on let's go and eat before lunch gets cold we can talk some more over lunch." Relena said.

"Did you day lunch? Alright just let me bring this box with the dogs stuff up into Heero's room and I'll be right down."

With that everyone parted towards their destinations leaving Heero alone with the dog. Heero had turned towards the wall that he had come to use as his guides but the dog pushed him to the middle of floor and started guiding him towards his destination Heero followed but then stopped at the entrance to the dining room the dog also stopped / so she doesn't make you follow she looks for clues on where to go / Heero thought. When Heero made a move to go into the dinning room the dog started to follow and guide him to his seat and the awaiting lunch.

A few minutes later

Duo walked into the room and observed the scene; Heero was sitting at the table the dog under the table with her head on his lap and Heero petting the dog's head from time to time.

Do you have a camera? Duo had mouthed to Relena

Yes, in the cabinet in the hall. She mouthed back and then smiled at Heero. Five seconds later there came the flash and sound of a camera followed by an angry growl from Heero.

"Alright what was the big idea behind this?" Heero growled.

"Sorry Heero, but that was just a really too good a Kodak moment to pass up." Duo said while taking his seat at the table.

"Fine just don't think you'll ever catch me again with my guard down."

"Oh don't be so sour about it. The picture will be very nice and it will just depict a quiet moment in you life." Relena said.

"Fine, anyway there's nothing I can do about it now. What kind of dog is Wing?" Heero suddenly asked.

"She's a black Labrador." Duo replied. "Or at least that's what the trainer said when I picked her up."

"What does she look like?"

"Well she stands about mid thigh on you she's completely black except for a white mark on her chest that looks like a pair of angel wings, must be why she's named wing, she has the cutest droopy ears and brown eye's that sparkle when she's helping you." Was Relena's reply.

"Thank you, I can sort of picture her in my mind now."

"Anything to help Heero."

In Sally's office

Wufei was once again sitting in Sally's office since the death of the prisoner hopefully the test would be in his favour this time just like the last one. He'd been sitting there for a good ten minutes when Sally came walking back in.

"So what are the results?" Wufei asked, not one to beat around the bush.

"Sorry, but you have the nanites in your blood stream it just took them a while to replicate. That's the good news the bad news is their sending a signal to the original creator but we can't trace where it's going and we can't block it. So you've been placed on inactive duty till we can resolve this situation with the nanites."

"That's fine I don't want the guy who implanted them in the first place to find out about secret Preventer business. So what do you want me to do now?"

"I'd like you to stay at Preventer hospital just in case the creator can make you do things that are not of your own accord. Also if we happen to find a way to deactivate them we'd like to test it out as soon as possible."

"Very well, just let me get some things from my apartment and I'll be right back in this office." Wufei said while getting off the bed to leave.

"Thanks Wufei. And I know this isn't easy to deal with."

"I know Sally and it's appreciated at least it's not the same situation as Yuy."

"Your right…hey you just gave me an idea to help out Heero."

"Really?"

"Yes and it came from…"

* * *

Well that's chapter five please review for I need the feedback 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been one week since Heero had acquired Wing and they were getting along well. Heero could trust Wing enough to navigate the mansion without bumping into objects and had practiced outside on the mansion grounds. But today Heero would be going out in public since becoming blind. Sally had called him out to the hospital something to do with Wufei and the suspect they had caught who had tried to kill Relena.

Pagen had come with him to help in navigating Preventer Hospital. While Heero was walking the halls of the hospital he could hear numerous conversations, the breathing of Wing and the metal parts of Wings harness. Heero could also smell the multitude of cleaners and antiseptics that the hospital used to clean and disinfect. The whole experience was quite disconcerting, especially since he did not like hospitals to begin with.

They had finally reached the little office where the noise level dropped to a more manageable level. Heero had seated himself on the bed in the office with Wing by his feet while Pagen stood near the door. They didn't have to wait long before Sally came in to give the news that she had for Heero. Heero had heard the door open and had turned towards it and acknowledged her presence.

"Sally." Heero said in his monotone voice.

"Hello Heero, how are you fairing? And who is your lovely companion?" Sally asked bending down to pet wing.

"Well I guess. My companion is Wing. Now why did you ask me to come down hear today?" Heero asked not beating around the bush.

"That's good to hear. Hello Wing." Sally said then got back up from her crouched position in front of wing. "And the reason your hear is because of Wufei."

"What's happened to Chang?"

"He has been compromised when he was interrogating the prisoner… he has been infected with some nanite technology which I believe could be modified, so that they could repair any and all damage to your eyes. Making you able to see again." Sally explained.

"Let me guess it's still experimental and you can't guaranty that it will work." Heero said, "Sorry Sally, but no. I will not become a lab rat again. I've been one for too long with my training under J."

"I can understand your reluctance to being a lab rat but if these nanites could restore your sight wouldn't that be worth it."

"Not from where I stand now," Heero said, "But should you be able to prove to me that they will work without having to test it on me first, then I might think about letting you try but until then I will use my new enhanced senses and Wing to deal with things."

"Very well Heero I can't force you I can only give you my opinion. I'll make certain that the nanites can repair your eyes before I give you the option again or it can become a last resort if your eyes don't repair themselves. Is that satisfactory for you Heero?" Sally asked.

"Yes, that will do," Heero replied "Now about this situation that Chang is in, give me more details."

"I can't discuss it really because of patient doctor confidentiality but if Chang wants to talk to you about it then I can elaborate on what he has to talk about."

"Fine then where is Chang right now?"

"He's here in the hospital." Sally replied. "I'll bring you to him. He's been set up in the isolation wing to be monitored."

"Monitored?" Heero asked.

"Yes monitored. I'm worried about the abilities of the nanites in his system…" Sally replied while leading Heero through the hospital to the isolation ward where Wufei was set up.

Some hideout somewhere

"Hey boss they've found out about the nanites. What do you want us to o about it?"

"Nothing for now. But which of the Preventer agents was infected?"

"Chang Wufei, Agent Sand"

"And where is Agent Sand right now?"

"At Preventers hospital in the isolation ward."

"That's not good. Is there a way to deactivate the signal being sent by the nanites but still be connected with them."

"I believe so sir. But it will take some time to make the modifications."

"Do it." Just as the boss was about to leave he saw though Wufei's eyes the condition that Heero was in. "Wait a minute look at this."

"It's Agent Day sir. And it appears that that is a Seeing Eye dog with him."

"So that means that Relena Peacecraft is without her most trusted bodyguards at the moment very interesting."

Back at the hospital in Wufei's room

A knock came on the door. Wufei turned around from his desk and answered.

"Yes." Sally opened the door and walked in with Heero in tow with Wing. Wufei's eyes opened wide when he saw Wing but that was his only reaction.

"Hello Wufei. I brought you some company." Sally said then left to attend to her other patients.

"Thanks Sally," Wufei greeted. "Yuy."

"Chang." Heero greeted. Not moving into the room any further until he was invited.

"Heero you can come in some more. It's a standard hospital room with two beds." Wufei stated. Heero walked in being gently steered by Wing to the center of the room staying clear of the beds. Once they had stopped moving Wing sat by her master and waited for further clues as to what he wanted to do.

"Heero did Sally inform you about my situation?"

"Yes to a point." Heero replied, "She mentioned that you had been infected with nanites and that she thought said nanites could repair my eye's."

"Very well then you've probably figured out that I'm off active duty until they can be removed or rendered harmless. That means Relena's defence team is down two men and we still don't know who tried to kill her and destroy the peace. The suspect didn't give us any information other than he was being controlled by some outside party."

"Understood, but Relena is only down one man in the field."

"How so?"

"I've been staying with her at the mansion."

"How can you protect her if you can't see?"

"My other senses have been kicked up a several notches." Heero stated, "You can test them out if you like. Try attacking me."

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't mean it." Heero said. "Wing move over and stay."

Once the dog moved to the side Wufei attacked with a punch that would have landed in Heero's face but he had side stepped it and grabbed the fist while twisting the arm around Wufei's then he grabbed the other arm to effectively stop the attack and restrain him.

"Not bad Yuy." Wufei said once released from Heero's grip. Heero just smirked at the remark.

"Wing come." Heero commanded, "I'll keep in touch Wufei."

"Same here Heero."

* * *

Well that's chapter six please review for I need the feedback 


End file.
